


Ignite Your Bones

by soulcomposer



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcomposer/pseuds/soulcomposer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal note:I did a thing for my boyfriend at 3am while looking out the window</p><p>Also the title comes from Fix You by Coldplay</p><p>To my Peeta in the real world:</p><p>I'm going to write you a thing again ok ? And I'm going to try and finish it and so by finishing it'll mean it won't be too long alright? At least that's what I'll keep telling myself as I type. But you should just see how bright the stars are out here I had to write something up about them. That and listening to fix you by Coldplay are such a wonderful combination <3 now the decision whether to make this a hunger games or supernatural one shot</p><p>I need to show Peeta some love</p><p>Here I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite Your Bones

Katniss made her way through her very familiar restricted territory at night. She wasn't sure as to why she was out here at this time, whatever game was available would be unattainable with such limited vision. But recently she hasn't come out here solely for hunting but rather to collect her thoughts. She tried remembering of a river that she used to visit with her father when she was younger, reveling in the existence of such amazing creatures, fish of all colors, water ebbing and flowing freely. She looks back on that and questions as to whether she'll ever be as free as that river. 

~

Peeta paces around his house once more making sure that everything in stock is prepared for the bakery tomorrow. Since the games recognition of his baking has reached farther throughout the district and now everyone wants a taste of the winning victor. He appreciates the attention and the surplus of revenue and sometimes it seems that everything's back to normal. But it never was.

The games are still going. Katniss and him have to keep up their "relationship" on the public radar to assure the safety of their families. He has to continue convincing himself that the words that Katniss says to him, the endearing looks and gestures that are shared with him are not of passion, but of security. Making sure that they are convincing enough to keep each other safe that's what they agreed on. But the what if thoughts continue to linger at the back of his mind. 

He's got to figure himself out before he jeopardizes their lives. 

He takes a gander outside and looks up at the sky for the first time in a long time. For the first time he isn't reminded of the fallen faces illuminating the skies from the games. Instead he loses himself in the brightness and the quantity of stars above. 

'Katniss, I wish you were here to see this' he thinks to himself and just as he finishes the thought he feels a tug at his heart as if assuring him that wherever Katniss is, is also right under the stars.

'I can't miss this opportunity'

He sets out to the first place he knows Katniss would retire to for recreation, the restricted territory. 

He had only been this far out maybe once before when he was younger, a curious boy eager to learn about his surroundings so he could duplicate it in his drawings. Luckily his old habits haven't quelled as he feels through his bag for his little booklet, cover made up of patched up leaves, and paper likened from the same material.  
He smiles to himself as he makes certain that the lead of his pencils are sharpened, always an arduous task spent with knives but well worth the work.

He recalls of a place he remembers his mother telling him about. A river so pristine and clear, orange fish, and almost fluorescent leaves surrounding its borders. Excitement builds up in his mind as he pictures those colors come to life on paper. He tries to be cautious about where he steps and the volume of his pace but he can't help it; he's not a boy made for wildlife, he's crafty but not in stealth. 

He feels like it's been hours and that he's been going in circles and also tries to dismiss the inevitable possibility of him being lost when he steps in something damp. His heart jumps. 'Is this it?' He takes another step and goes under.

~

Katniss browses through what seems like the thirtieth time she's seen those brushes, that stump, that sinkhole that she managed to avoid falling in once again. She sighs and starts to turn back to find the gate when she starts to hear splashing in the distance. Splashing? Out here ? Who's stupid enough to be out here at this hour ? But splashing means water, water means... The river. 

She hastens her speed and swiftly runs in the direction of the sound until she spots a bag on an unfamiliar patch of grass. She kneels down and prods through the materials, what seems like a sketch pad, some brushes, some color pastels, and some matches. 

'Peeta?' A surge of panic runs through her as she connects the sound of splashing with the sound of Peeta's eminent drowning. She takes one of the matches strikes it and holds it over the grass looking for any signs of footsteps, or in Peeta's case; missteps.

She finds the source, the water, the river, but she doesn't hear the splashing anymore. 

"Peeta? Are you out here?" She bites her lip in anguish as her mind takes seat in the worst case scenario.

"Peeta, where are you?!?" She dives in the water and searches with what little visibility she has to look for any sign, Peeta's bronze hair, his tan skin, his soft eyes...nothing. She returns to the surface and clutches the closest patch of grass with her knuckles as hard as she can as she lets out the tears of pain. 

"Damn you you idiot." She recoils her body and cries on the now damp patch of grass as she lets a quiet sob. She looks up at the night sky and for a moment stops and loses herself at how peculiar the brightness of the stars laid out before her are. She sees one shoot across the sky and as it does clutches the bag that lay next to her and digs her face into its material. She finds the faint smell of Peeta's body, his flour covered hands, the fire roasted smell of his home that always permeates his skin, she wants it with her already. She opens her eyes and tries to look through the hazy blur of tears as she recognizes a form laid on the ground.

"Peeta?" She cracks out a question with broken breath. 

She wipes her eyes and rises to approach the familiar form. 

Indeed it's him, with a peaceful smile across his face, his eyelids closed. Wait, why are his eyelids closed? She doesn't take any chances and throws herself onto his chest checking for a heartbeat, eyes laced with concern. 

But there it is, as strong as ever. She feels arms encircle around her body as she looks up to Peeta's face, warmth already radiating from his eyes providing hers with reassurance that he's right here and he's not going anywhere.

"Peeta what the hell are you doing here ?! I thought you were in danger , I thought you were ...gone." She peers down at the ground next to them not wanting the fear and vulnerability visible through her expressions.

"I came here...thinking of the possibility of you doing the same." He lets out a soft laugh of disbelief. "And lo and behold you're right here, with me in a position I could never dream actually happening outside of the camera." 

Katniss tries to hide the blush in her cheeks as she continues "But why here? Why come here?"

"The stars. I wanted to show you the stars. Just look at how bright theyre shining tonight. If there's one thing that I wanted to have happen before anything happens to us, it's to see this together. I don't care how you take it, as friendship, as relationship, they're beautiful, as beautiful as the fire that put the warmth back into my bones. And if you didn't get the description that pertains to you Katniss." 

He takes her hand in his and rubs the back of her hand in circles with his thumbs, resisting the urge to press her palms to his lips and keep them there in that perfect position. He closes his eyes once more and envisions it in his mind for awhile so that he could return to his less emotionally expressive side towards Katniss but his thoughts are interrupted as he feels lips cover his own.

He feels his side being lifted in order to deepen the kiss as well as a hand making way to the back of his neck, digging into his hair as the kiss continues. 

Katniss is the one to release first as she backs away for a second to look at Peeta's almost bewildered face. "Katniss?" He looks questioningly towards her and is also started by the embrace that he's drawn into, strong yet trembling as he feels Katniss's body shiver against his own.

"Why are you wet? Hey are you alright? Wait hold on I've got some matches so we can make a fire to warm you up sound good ?" A splurge of words come reeling out of Peeta's lips as he grips her tighter and rubs her shoulders with his hands in a desperate attempt to keep her warm.

"Peeta."

"Yeah?"

"I though you were that shooting star. Burning bright, but fleeting at a speed that I couldn't keep up with. I thought you were as gone as quick as that star was, Peeta. Please don't do that again. I might have to punch you if you do" 

"Sorry. But I just got so caught up with the thought of the river and the stars as a backdrop - "

"The river?"

"Yeah you know the body of water that's next to us that you seemed to have drenched yourself in ?"

She looks back at it and she's hit with the memories of years before as she lets go of Peeta and crawls towards the edge.

This is it. In a darker setting, in a more intimate setting. She had forgotten about what it looked like after so many years but here it lay before her, still as hauntingly beautiful as ever. 

She makes her way back to Peeta who's now sitting upright, presses her lips against his once more before laying her head onto his lap. She closes her eyes and soaks in his warmth once more, grateful for still having it, even though she doesn't know for how much longer, grateful for Peeta's fingers that have started running through her hair, grateful for the coat that he had taken off his own body and covered here with. Grateful for the hope that he put back in her life,for the fire he ignited in her bones.


End file.
